Create a cat:Torture show
by Lightningclaw
Summary: Whomever is interested in having a cat cohost in this upcoming story and helping me write this story, read this. Only 5 cats get in. STORY WILL BE RATED T. May not go on to help me with season 2 if no one in the group likes you.
1. Choosing

I know there are a lot of create a cats out there and a bunch more torture stories, but this one is different. The chosen 5 cats will actually help me write this story. I will update them and send them drafts of the story. They also help me chose the dares and their cats will be cohosts. The cohosts will get wands.

For all of the applicants out there who are now thoroughly interested: kmkljnk,jkfjfnrkgjnkgjnekjgn k,ejngkjrngk,AVADAKEDAVRANJNIKJ

You'll need that for later on.

Now for the description for your cats.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Look:

Eyes:

Personality:

Wand Color:

Awesomeness level (1 to 10):

Free Time (for editing and stuff):

I will choose 5 cats overall. Now I know you're wondering, how is he going to choose? Well, here is how you get the password. What Harry Potter spell is hidden above and what does it do? This tells me: A: you love reading, B: You can pay attention to a movie, or C: You can Google stuff.

Now here is my cat's description:

Name: Lightningclaw (duh!)

Gender: Male

Look: White with yellow fur along his spine

Eyes: Blue

Personality: Lazy at important times, really sarcastic and enjoys it when cat get messed up for no good reason but hates it when they fail at goals. Hyper when it is most inconvenient for everybody else.

Wand Color: White

Awesomeness level (1 to 10): 10 (feel free to question this, flamers!)

Free Time (for editing and stuff): A LOT!

Now go ahead, put in your description. Remember, only the first five cats that solve the puzzle and submit their description get in.. Unless their all the same gender, then I'll let go of the most boring one.


	2. The Chosen

**A/N: **This how I've chosen to unveil _The Chosen._ It's not that dramatic, since barely anybody actually figured out the problem. (Or they didn't want to sign up). This will give the people chosen a taste of my writing style.

Shimmertail, do you have an E-mail account?

* * *

><p>Lightningclaw looked at the empty warehouse he had rented for the reveal of the chosen. He had decorated it with a crappy wooden stage and a cheap paper sign that he had bewitched to read WELCOME CHOSEN in neon colors that flashed every 5 seconds.<p>

"Perfect." he muttered "Now, this just needs to go here and….." In 5 minutes he had it looking like the Oscar stage they used last year. He was now wearing a million dollar tuxedo and had 5 velvet boxes on a golden table on the stage.

"Okay, we're ready." With a wave of his wand, 30 or so cats appeared in the audience.

"WELCOME!" Lightningclaw spoke into his wand, his voice magnified to the point here it hurt their heads. "YOU HAVE APPLIED FOR THE JOB OF A LIFETIME!"

A few shut the heck ups came from the crowd, but Lightningclaw kept on going. "Now, I know most of you came from Bluestar's Hospital for the Criminally Insane, but I would like you all to know that everyone was seriously considered. In these boxes," He gestured to the five boxes on the golden table. "are the wands that the cats who got the job will receive. I shall now call the first chosen cat up to the stage. I now call up…." He opened up a golden envelope that appeared out of thin air. "Plumnose!" He was the only one to clap. The rest of the cats just glared at the cat who gave a squeal of delight.

A silver she-cat with dark purple eyes walked up to the stage. Lightningclaw picked up one of the velvet boxes and opened it to reveal a wand of chestnut brown. Plumnose quickly grabbed it and, once she had, a volley of fireworks shot out of it.

"Oh, I forgot. The wands the chosen will be receiving will do whatever they are thinking of doing at the moment." Lightningclaw announced.

"You may now stand up here awkwardly as I call up the others, Plumnose." He motioned to the place next to him as she held up her wand happily.

"Now, for the second chosen cat…" Another golden envelope popped into his hands. "Rockpelt!" A brown cat with gray spots walked up to the stage. Lightningclaw opened another velvet box to reveal a black wand.

Rockpelt greedily snatched his wand from the box. The end suddenly lit on fire on one end. "Hey, I forgot my lighter at home, perfect!" He reached into his pocket expectantly, than a look of shock crossed his face. "Has anyone seen any dynamite over there?" He yelled at the audience.

Lightningclaw had an understanding look on his face. "Oh, about that-"

A loud explosion took place on the stage. Lightningclaw, Plumnose and Rockpelt were suddenly blown back into the woodwork behind the stage. A small silver she-cat with black paws appeared on the stage, a big scorch mark below her.

Her ice blue eyes danced in triumph. "Now that's what I call dramatic!" She laughed maniacally. "Appearing on stage with stolen dynamite to receive a job that pays 500 Mouse Tails a week!" (Minimum wage for cats is 200 Mouse tails a week.)

"How do you know you got the job, Shimmertail?" Lightningclaw said, smirking, as he climbed out of the hole he'd made in the woodwork, his face blackened with soot. He, of course, knew the names of everybody who had applied.

You could almost see her mind working. "I scoped out this place and knew most cats who applied for the job were wackjobs." She said, smirking as well. The audience booed her.

Lightningclaw quickly opened a golden envelope and read off Shimmertail. He picked up her velvet box and revealed her black wand as Rockpelt and Plumnose slowly climbed out of the woodwork, disoriented. Shimmertail's new wand shot yellow words out of the end. "Suck on it, losers!" exploded into the air. The audience booed her some more.

Lightningclaw pulled another golden envelope out of thin air and ripped it and pulled out a card. "Meteorlight!"

A white and ginger cat with emerald eyes ran up to the stage. Lightningclaw opened up her velvet box to see… yet another black wand.

"What is with you guys and the color black?" He said in exasperation, gesturing to his own white wand as Meteorlight picked up her wand. She felt it in her wand and pulled one end forward and to her surprise, it moved forward with an audible click. "Is this…..it is!" Her eyes were shining.

"Hey Lightningclaw, my wand is broken. Look at it closely." She mewed as Lightningclaw moved in close.

"Well it looks fi-, hey!" A yellow paintball flew at him as quick as a bullet. Quickly he used his wand shoot it back at her, to which she promptly ducked.

"Paintball fight!" Shimmertail yelled as, with a wave of her wand, she supplied the audience with infinity ammo paintball guns. Pretty soon afterwards the Chosen were hiding behind the golden table, Rockpelt throwing dynamite filled with paint over the table. A loud explosion was heard behind them and they heard the sighs of cats that were splattered with paint and therefore, out. The noise behind them ceased, and they looked at each other. They were the only ones left. Lightningclaw immediately flipped over the table, Shimmertail doing the same and found a hiding place behind a column. Lightningclaw shot several paintballs out of his wand at the same time as he saw Rockpelt's pelt. Rockpelt made a rude gesture at him as he sat out. He then saw a huge explosion that could have only come out of a wand that covered them all in turquoise paint.

"Rockpelt, you're out!" Meteorlight hissed in annoyance, her white and ginger fur stained turquoise.

"I didn't do it!" He yelled wiping the paint off his fur.

The audience started fighting amongst themselves as a brown she-cat stepped forward, clean of any paint and brandishing a lime green wand, a suspiciously turquoise box discarded next to her. Lightningclaw pulled a now turquoise envelope out of thin air.

"I'm assuming you're Burningear." He stated as he cleaned the place with one wave of his wand.

"Yes, I am." she said with a smirk. The chosen, Burningear included, climbed back onto the stage

Using his wand as a microphone once again, Lightningclaw spoke. "The cats have been chosen. Thank you, audience, for filling out the application but we will not be needing your services." At this, the audience started yelling.

"Goodbye." With this, he waved them away and the Oscar stage room disappeared along with them.

The Chosen looked in amazement at the crappy warehouse before them.

"What the heck is this?" Shimmertail asked, looking around at the dingy warehouse.

It's our studio which _you,"_ he put emphasis on you as he flicked his tail at the warehouse, "will be building."

The Chosen looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right?" Plumnose asked, looking at him wearily.

"Nope."

"You just had the Oscar stage in here!" Burningear yowled.

"That was just a glamour, you will be actually building this. Using your wands of course. Here's a book of spells." A giant book appeared out of nowhere. Its pages seemed to go on forever.

"How are we supposed to read that?" Burningear asked looking at the book.

"You read Harry Potter, you can easily read 74,000,000,000 pages."

"I saw the movie." Rockpelt said, amazed.

"You have an amazing attention span, so you can easily read the book. You can watch a movie for 67,039,454,342,409 hours and still pick up small details."

"How would we even find the pages we need-" Meteorlight said, but was interrupted mid-sentence as a prehistoric computer popped up next to them. Its source of power seemed to be a hamster wheel attached to its side with and equally old looking hamster inside it.

Lightningclaw walked towards the door. "If you get him to run really fast, you can get 5 seconds on the computer. Happy building!"

He promptly walked out the door. The Chosen(It's fun to refer to them as a group) looked at each other and wondered what the heck they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
